


Not Such a Terrible Life After All

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2018 Drabbles [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Secretary Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Castiel is Dean Smith's secretary but he wants to be so much more.Day 19 Prompt: It's a terrible life verse (ep 4x17)





	Not Such a Terrible Life After All

Dean Smith and Sam Wesson were having lunch together again, in Mr Smith's office. Castiel who had been hired a month ago as Mr. Smith's new secretary looked on with jealousy. Cas had hoped to have a chance with Mr. Smith, whom Cas liked to call Dean in his dreams. It soon became apparent though that their was something going on between Sam Wesson and Dean Smith.

Castiel couldn't bring himself to say anything to Dean but one day when he was in the elevator he finally got up the courage to say something to Sam. "So Sam how long have you and Mr. Smith been dating?" Castiel said deciding to plunge in head first.

"What... no... we're just friends. Basically brothers and besides I have a girlfriend." Sam said with conviction. Castiel felt a weight lift from his chest. So his Mr. Smith was still available as far as he knew.

"Sorry to assume Sam." Castiel said trying to seem like whether they were or not, meant nothing to the secretary.

"You know Cas, I think you're going to have to make the first move there. Dean can be oblivious to a lot of things." Sam said smiling knowingly at the secretary.

Cas stared back incredulously. Was he really that obvious. "Sam... I..." Cas stutterer out.

"Don't worry Cas. I won't say anything but don't wait too long alright." Sam said escaping the elevator before Castiel could say anything more.

It was a couple of weeks later, both Cas and Dean were working late. Dean had his tie loosened half hazardously. Cas had run his hands through his hair so many times that he looked totally debauched. Cas was about to go get him something from a vending machine, so he stuck his head in Dean's office and asked, "I am going for a snack, can I get you anything Mr. Smith?" Cas asked.

"Castiel, can you come in and sit down for a moment?" Dean said gesturing to a chair.

Cas came in reluctantly and sat down. "Is there something wrong Mr. Smith?" Cas said feeling his stomach tie in knots.

"Sam said that you had something to tell me but that you were probably reluctant to tell me. You can tell me anything. Also I want you to call me Dean unless Mr. Adler is around." Dean said genuinely.

Cas felt himself blush. He guessed it was now or never. "Mr. Sm.... Dean... I know that you are my boss but I was wondering if...?" Cas lost his nerve quick.

"Cas, are you trying to ask me out?" Dean said smiling at the secretary.

Cas tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. "Dean... I... yes."

Dean smiled warmly at his secretary. "How about we get out of here right now. The rest of this can wait until tomorrow." 

"I'd like that a lot." Cas said as they both got up and prepared to leave.

They had a late dinner and before the night was over, Cas ended up back at Dean's place. It was a wonderful night for Cas.

Six months later Cas was packing the last box of his belongings into his boyfriend's apartment. Dean quickly took the box from Cas and sat it down. He pulled Cas into a kiss and the secretary's thought was it was not such a terrible life after all.


End file.
